What Meets the Eye
by I'm guilty 4 wRiTiNg LiKe ThIs
Summary: Abby wants more than friendship from the Israeli...[femslash]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS, if I did Ziva would not be wearing a shirt to work. 

**Enjoy!**

Ducky's lips brushed graciously on Ziva's extended hand as he thanked her for dinner, he complimented her cooking skills and began a detailed description on how chickens were cooked in the eighteenth century. However as the result of too many glasses of wine he quickly forgot where he was heading with the long rambling story and simply got into his car and waved a cheerful goodbye.

Tony was next out the door; he stared Ziva in the eyes and stated suggestively that he had no intention of kissing hands like the doctor. His lips lingered near hers without breaking the stare. Ziva, in return gave him a look so menacing she could have given Gibbs a run for his money- almost. Tony then decided he wanted to keep his assets safe should he ever want children and simply thanked Ziva for dinner and left.

Gibbs, wearing the same out-of-date jacket as he usually did to work, pulled Ziva into a surprisingly intimate hug and kissed her cheek. Unlike the others he did not speak, simply letting his eyes and facial features express his gratitude and left with a friendly smile on his face.

The autopsy gremlin and Agent Lee left fast, expressing their thanks as they dashed out the door. Seemingly they could not get to the privacy of their car fast enough.

McGee gave the former spy a chaste kiss on the cheek; he had brought the wine as well as the dessert. On departure he said something conversational and polite that brought a genuine smile to Ziva's lips. The smile quickly turned into a look of confusion when McGee left, uttering the idiom 'high on the hog' as he stepped out the door.

Abby was the last left in Ziva's house and she could not bring herself to say goodbye, Ziva had definitely grown on her over the months and while she could never replace Caitlin the pair had most certainly developed a bond. Evidently Ziva was reluctant to allow her friend to leave too, ignoring the open door beside her she asked Abby if she would like more wine.

A warm grin spread across the scientists face and she accepted the invitation. They adjourned to the living room where Ziva had lit a fire earlier that day. Ziva detoured to the kitchen on the way to get the wine bottle and when she entered the living room Abby was sitting on the sofa, her bare feet tucked comfortably under her.

Ziva paused in the doorway, taking in her friend. She had worn her hair down that night and it hung casually around her face, framing it. Her lips were painted blood red, matching the shade of the small skulls on her shirt buttons and the trim of her black skirt.

After pouring the wine Ziva flipped her laptop's lid and shuffled through the DVDs the pair often watched when they had girls nights. After looking for a moment Ziva pulled out _Fifty First Date's _and _Final Destination. _Abby, not a huge fan of chick flicks opted for the latter film. Ziva grinned at her choice in a way that Cate often did when she spent time with Abby, this thought almost brought tears to Abby's eyes but the nature of her thoughts changed as Ziva sat beside her.

Abby genuinely grinned at her friend and took in her friendly features. It was not often she saw this side of Ziva; she seemed to switch faces as soon as she stepped into the office and for that reason Abby doubted if any of the team knew of the nights the women spent together, she simply could not imagine the serious faced Ziva speaking of such things. Now, however Ziva was more relaxed than she had been all week and remained relaxed even when Abby reached over and straightened the sleeve on her classic little black dress that had become slightly twisted during the night. She had become used to Abby's intrusive quirks and they no longer bothered her.

The film started and Ziva let Abby put her arms around her as they sat, she even her father would think if he saw how close she had become to the Abby. She had been trained her whole life to be suspicious of everyone, trusting anyone outside the family was forbidden.

This final thought evaporated instantly when she felt Abby's fingers run through her curls, suddenly the friendship they shared felt more important than anything else. Ziva let her hands rest on her friend's stomach and she even caressed it slightly with her fingers. Abby snuggled closer still to Ziva her eyes glinting with the slightest hint of desire as her lips lingered close to Ziva's.

This gesture however went unnoticed by Ziva's usually hyper-alert eyes as her mind entered a very mellow frame.

Oh my how I want reviews! hint hint Oh how I want reviews wink wink nudge nudge please give me reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time of the third death in the movie Abby's adrenaline was pumped high. But the wine balanced her out and she dosed a little, snuggling her head in the crook of Ziva's neck. She had never realised how beautiful the officer was, well actually she did, even before Tony burst through the doors of her lab on the day of Ziva's arrival raving about her assets. She wondered what Tony's face would look like if she had told him that her and Ziva shared a kiss and her face reddened at the thought, at thinking such a thought. She had never kissed another woman before although she was quite sure Ziva had. Abby blushed again, she couldn't be attracted to the woman who was stroking her stomach with her fingers…but this room is so warm.

"Do you want to kiss me, Abby?"

Abby looked up at the sound of Ziva's low voice in surprise, McGee was right after all; she can read minds. She opened her mouth to retort but ended up bringing it to Ziva's. When they pulled apart Ziva was smiling and she nuzzled Abby's cheek. Deja vous hit Abby like a bomb as she remembered the time when it would have been Cate she was holding, when it would have been Catie's hair she was stroking.

Ziva leaned in for another kiss and Abby accepted, but when the women pulled apart Abby was crying. She pushed Ziva off her and received a look from the other woman that was clearly confused, probably wondering if women crying after sharing a kiss were some strange American tradition. But when another tear fell across Abby's cheek Ziva's look turned to concern.

"Did you not like it?"

"Shut up! You're not Cate and I hate you. I hate you; _I hate you! I swear to God I hate you!_" Abby jumped from the couch and fought back the fresh tears that were brimming and spilling onto her face. How could she just forget about Cate and love Ziva instead. Her Catie deserved better and she could not allow herself to forget it. Face flushed from alcohol and anger she stormed toward the door her friends left from just hours earlier.

Stunned, it took Ziva a moment to react. She too leapt up from the lounge and she grabbed the crook of Abby's arm. Abby whorled around and glared into Ziva's eyes, which where filled with hurt, a look Ziva had not shared with anybody except for Gibbs when she broke down in his basement, and when she spoke to Tony beside the severed head the team had found. Ziva received her own shot of deja vous as Abby fought against her grip by bringing her hand cracking down on Ziva's cheek. This time Ziva did not slap her back, but instead muttered something about it not being safe for Abby to drive and that she would call a taxicab. By taxi, she of course meant Jethro, who would undoubtedly be able to handle Abby's sudden rage with more discretion and grace than a cabbie.

Abby continued to struggle against Ziva's hand but just as Ziva was considering handcuffing the Goth to a kitchen chair she relaxed slightly, the thought of Gibbs coming seeming to make her feel better. Her face was still tear streaked and red and her eyes where glassy. But she had settled back onto the couch, her tears now falling as silently, her eyes now staring angrily at her own hands instead of glaring into Israeli's. Ziva felt a pang of anger of her own, resenting Abby's actions but at the same time wishing she could think of something to say. But she was an agent first and a people person second. She supposed that was okay; after all Gibbs was good with talking and words and soon the broken woman would be with him, crying silently on his shoulder instead of a couch, probably wearing his NCIS sweater and sleeping in his bed. It was like what her father always told her, she was David, an officer and love was for the other people.


End file.
